goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Warren Cook misbehaves at Andy's Frozen Custard
Characters Warren Cook- Eric Warren's mom- Kimberly Warren's Dad- Alan Clerk-Lawrence Warren's angry voice- Kidaroo Warren's mom's angry voice- scary voice News Reporter- Alan Clerk- Princess Plot Warren wanted to go to Andy's Frozen Custard but his mom said no. Fortunately, their dad tells them there's no food in the house so they go there anyway. When they got there, Warren ordered a vanilla float. However, they were out of vanilla floats so the clerk offered Warren a strawberry soda instead. Warren gets mad and destroys the restaurant. His mom then takes him home and punishes him for destroying the restaurant. Later, the news hears about Warren's misbehavior at the restaurant and broadcast it on television. Transcript Warren: Mom, can we go to Andy's Frozen Custard? Warren's mom: No. Warren: But Mom..... Warren's mom: I said no. Warren: But I want to go to Andy's Frozen Custard! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please? Warren's mom: For the last time, the answer is no. Warren's Dad: Honey, there's no food left in the house. Warren's mom: Did you hear that? There is no more food left in the house. We can go. Warren: Yay! (At Andy's Frozen Custard) Clerk: Welcome to Andy's Frozen Custard. What would you and your son want? Warren's mom: I would like Thin Mint Concrete and a sprite. Warren: I would like a blueberry concrete, a large coke, and a vanilla float. Clerk: I'm sorry but we're out of vanilla floats. Warren: What? You must be joking. Clerk: Don't feel that bad. Why don't you have a strawberry soda instead? Warren: Why? Warren's mom: Because, they are out of vanilla floats. Why don't you have a strawberry soda? Warren: I don't want that! I want a vanilla float and that's what I want! Warren's mom: Stop being a spoiled brat! You can either have the strawberry soda or you can have nothing at all! Warren: I got a better idea! Why don't we go to the store to get a diamond ring, that way you won't have to engage me! Warren's mom: Enough of that! Now everyone is looking at us! Warren (shouting): So you want to engage me! Go ahead! Engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me right here at Andy's Frozen Custard! Warren's mom: Stop it right now! Warren (shouting): So you don't want to engage me! Fine! I will engage Andy's Frozen Custard! (Warren throws a breakdown destroying the tables, ice machines, chairs soda fountain and all) Warren (shouting): GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Warren's mom (booming voice) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Warren! What is wrong with you! You destroyed Andy's Frozen Custard! (normal voice) We are going home and you are having nothing at all! (Cuts outside and the car is waiting for them) Warren's mom: Get in the car. (in the car) Warren: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Warren's mom: Stop crying. This is your own fault. Warren: I did not get a vanilla float. That is why I had to ask if you could engage me. Warren's mom: No, the reason was that they were out of them so the clerk asked if you could get a strawberry soda but no, you destroyed Andy's Frozen Custard. I believe we're going to end up on the news and in a lot of trouble. Warren: I'm really sorry. Can we at least go back to Andy's Frozen Custard and get the strawberry soda? Warren's mom: No, you destroyed Andy's Frozen Custard. I believe we're going to end up on the news and in a lot of trouble. (News) News Anchor: Welcome to the GNN News. A boy named Warren Cook did not get what he wanted and to this, he destroyed Andy's Frozen Custard. (in destroyed place) News Anchor: As you can see, the tables and chairs are destroyed and the counter has been ripped apart. Right here is the clerk. Can you tell me what happened? Clerk: There was no more vanilla floats so I offered him a strawberry soda but no, he destroyed Andy's Frozen Custard. Luckily, I wasn't hurt. (cuts to Warren and his mom with Warren crying) Clerk: Warren was crying and sobbing because he didn't get what he wanted. Warren: I am really really really sorry. Warren's mom: I don't care if he apologizes to me, or the clerk, he is so grounded for four months when we get home. Warren: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!! Category:Grounded Videos Category:Warren Cook